Recently, there has been proposed various techniques, such as a technique for providing encryption function in a storage device such as an HDD or an SSD and for encrypting data to be stored in the storage device and storing the encrypted data, and the other technique for registering a PIN code (password) to the storage device and permitting access to the storage device only when a correct PIN code is inputted.
On the other hand, the conventional PC system generally adopts a technique for installing an application for content distribution by each service provider or each service and including the private information or the algorism for storing the confidential information in the application to encrypt the confidential information and store the encrypted confidential information as a file.
However, since software has to be made in a form executable by a CPU, the private information can be acquired by analyzing instructions executed by the CPU one step by one step.
Furthermore, it is generally difficult to permit a user to add an application specific to a certain service from restriction on performance of electronic appliances. Therefore, in order to additionally make the electronic appliance corresponding to a service of the service provider, it is desirable to have a technique for properly protecting information of the service provider as a platform of the electronic appliance without depending on the service provider. Even in a PC system, if a commonly applicable platform can be used regardless of the service provider or the service, it is possible to produce the electronic appliance at low cost.